


<3 Stilinski

by ArgntumAlphaLupus



Series: "Disney Princess" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, High School, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgntumAlphaLupus/pseuds/ArgntumAlphaLupus
Summary: This is basically a background story for one that I got inspired for earlier.   An Original Character (That I have yet to name) has a crush on Stiles. There are a few small problems. No big deal.





	

Being 14 sucks. Not only am I not aloud to date until I am 16 but I am sure that I am falling In Love with Stiles Stilinski.  
I have two lists. One is titled ‘Reasons Why I Like Him’ and the other ‘Reasons Why I Can’t Be With Him’

List 1  
-He is Funny  
-He is Smart  
-He always seems happy (whether he is or not)  
-He is Hot

List 2  
-He is a Junior and I’m a Freshman  
-He has a girlfriend (Malia Tate)  
-I am too shy to actually go talk to him  
-I challenged his team in the Debate class we have together.

In the class, we had to pick a partner and then pick an opposing team. We don’t know what we are debating about yet or which side we have to be on.  
I asked my partner, Jocelin if she wanted to go against them. She didn’t care so I walked over and stilled in front of their desks.  
He was writing something with a highlighter in his mouth, but his partner looked up at me. His partner was Scott McCall.  
“Um,” I started brilliantly, “do you guys want to go against my partner and I?”  
“Sure,” Scott said.  
“Cool!” I exclaimed as my face lit up, and i bounces over to my desk.  
‘Way to be obvious!’ I scolded myself. ‘Just like your last crush.’

***  
Next was lunch.  
My friends are crazy. They were pushing me to go talk to him. Then I had to go hide from view because they went to tell Stiles that I liked him.  
“Chill,” Dallas told me. “I didn’t say your name.”  
“You should go talk to him,” Ashlyn said.  
“No,” I said stubbornly.  
“I’ll give you $40 if you do,” Dallas said.  
“Okay fine!” I looked around. “Where did he go?”

***  
After school, I went to Dallas’s house so we could do homework together. I had never found Stiles before lunch ended. I got onto Facebook to find him. I friend requested him and about 10 minutes later, It was accepted.  
I just about had a party right then and there.  
I didn’t want to look desperate so I didn’t start talking to him right then.

***  
I never ended up talking to him. Jocelin and I lost the debate. Yeah it totally sucked but o well. People lose interest in other people, life goes on.  
I actually found a hobby finally. Aside from the posts on Facebook, I forgot all about the cute Junior that I liked.


End file.
